Love Hurts, Love Heals
by Vera-Sabe
Summary: Evelyn Anderson is in love with her best friend Will Turner. He and Elizabeth are engaged to be married. Will Evelyn tell him the truth? Will Elizabeth and Will get married? And what does Captain Jack Sparrow have to do with everything?
1. At the Wedding

_**Title:**_ Love Hurts, Love Heals

_**Author:**_ Vera-Sabe

_**Pairing:**_ Will/OC, Jack/Elizabeth

_**Genre: **_Romance/Drama

_**Rating:**_ PG-13

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot, Evelyn Anderson, Matthew and Caroline Taylor, and any other OC's I'm going to come up with in future chapters.

Walt Disney owns the **Pirates of the Caribbean** theme ride and movies while Gore Verbinski, Jerry Bruckheimer, and the producers and screenwriters also own the **Pirates of Caribbean** movies.

Again, I don't own anything because _if_ I _did_, which I _don't_, then I would be filthy, stinking rich by now, but I'm not. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**Warning:**_ This was originally a _'You' _story. It was/is also my first fan fic. I hope you all like that I gave the character the name of Evelyn Anderson. The movie **The Mummy **inspired me to do so.

This is a Will/OC and slightly Jack/Elizabeth story and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character. However, if you don't have anything nice to write after you have finished reading my story, then kindly go away please.

Keep in mind that flames _will _be laughed at and will _only _serve to increase my amusement. Although, I accept constructive criticism because I know that it will help me in the long run. Anyway read, review, and enjoy; happy reading everyone.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Again, this is a Will/OC and slightly Jack/Elizabeth story. I would just like to say the plot is from my own imagination and creation. I thought of these words and nobody else, so I would like to make it clear to everyone that I am _not_ plagiarizing anyone else's work.

This is also an _**alternate universe**_ story and will take place after the end of **Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl**. It will _**completely diregards**_ **Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest **and **Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End**.

I'll do my best to keep everyone in character, but I am _not_ going to promise anyone _anything_. And again, the movie belongs to Gore Verbinksi, Jerry Bruckheimer, and the producers and screenwriters of the movie.

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Evelyn Anderson is in love with her best friend, Will Turner. He and Elizabeth are engaged to be married. Will Evelyn tell him the truth? Will Elizabeth and Will get married? And what does Captain Jack Sparrow have to do with everything?

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_At the Wedding

* * *

Evelyn Anderson was sitting towards the front of the chapel of the church in the town of Port Royal; although she wasn't in the first row. On the contrary, she was in the fourth row, but she still had a good view of the front.

Evelyn looked around and realized that many people were coming in and sitting down. The chapel was getting filled with people very rapidly. She looked around the chapel and stared at the people that were coming into the chapel. They walked in and took their seats. She realized that there were almost no more seats available and that if more people were coming in then they would have no choice but to stand up. However, she did not really mind or care. She had a seat and that's what mattered.

Evelyn continued to observe the people. She noticed that they were talking and smiling to each other. The ladies were gossiping and chatting none stop while the gentlemen greeted one another politely. Some gentlemen even smoked from their pipes. Everyone was dressed formally and beautifully for this wonderful occasion. Yes it was a very special occasion, otherwise why were so many people there if it wasn't?

_Oh, this is dreadful. Why can't the ceremony begin? _Evelyn thought and asked herself as she was squirming in her seat, trying not to get too frustrated or too bored. This special occasion, that Evelyn and almost everyone in Port Royal were there for, was for Will Turner's and Elizabeth Swann's wedding. However, she wished that she was the one that was marrying Will, but sadly she was not.

Evelyn started to reminisce about Will and how much she loved him. Evelyn had known Will Turner for as long as she could remember. He was and is her best friend and deep down she had always considered him as the only man that she could ever possibly be married to. Even when she was little and the other girls thought boys had the willies, she did not believe that to be true. Evelyn pretended to say and think that boys had the willies with the other girls but, deep down, she had crushes on them. But most of all she had a crush on Will.

When she reached the age of fourteen, Evelyn started to not only have a crush on him, but she started liking him and then finally she fell in love with him. She could talk to him about anything. She could share her deepest, darkest secrets with him and she knew that he would never judge or criticize her, no matter what she was going through and that's what she loved the most about him. She loved that she could tell him anything and that he would always be there to listen to her. She also loved him for who he was on the inside and on the outside. She loved his smile, his chocolate-brown eyes, his dark hair, and the fact that he was a very handsome gentleman.

Although she did not really care about a person's appearance, Evelyn did care about their characteristics. In her opinion, a person who was respectful, kind, polite, and so forth, but whose appearance was not that charming far surpassed a person who looked charming and who had poor and cruel characteristics. However, Will Turner accounted for both his characteristics and his appearance and Evelyn loved him even more for that. She loved everything about him, yet she wasn't the one that was marrying him on this bright and beautiful day in Port Royal. Elizabeth was the one that was marrying him.

At the thought of Elizabeth being the one who was marrying Will, Evelyn started to become frustrated and sad._ Why does she always have to enter my mind whenever I start to think about Will, _she thought, asking herself angrily.

Evelyn tried to be angry with Elizabeth, but she couldn't. She could never be angry with her for long. Evelyn knew Elizabeth for as long as she knew Will and she was always so kind and sweet to her. That's what frustrated her even more, that she was kind and sweet. _Oh, why can't she be a snobbish and spoiled aristocrat, _Evelyn thought and wondered.

Before she could have thought anymore, Evelyn suddenly heard the start of the organ playing. She nearly jumped straight into the air; however, thankfully she didn't. She only jerked her head up and looked around herself. Nobody that was sitting close to Evelyn seemed to notice that she was recently daydreaming and not paying attention to what was happening. Everyone was busy staring back down the aisle and to the doors. They were watching and waiting intently for the flower girl to start walking down the aisle.

Evelyn turned to look as the little girl started walking down the aisle. She was about three or four years old. Evelyn realized that she looked very pretty. Her blonde hair was piled in a nice bun with little curls coming out. She had on a beautiful, fluffy, yellow dress with white stockings and white shoes. She held a basket full of flower petals in her left hand. With her right hand, she took some petals and threw it on the beautiful, long, burgundy carpet as she was making her way to the front of the chapel.

Then Evelyn turned her head to look towards the front of the chapel. Her eyes first caught sight of the priest and she studied him for a moment. She expected him to have a stern look on his face with wrinkles on his forehead and cheeks, all the while looking as if his face would decay at any moment from old age. Well, that's what most priests looked like, but this priest was different, Evelyn noticed.

Yes, he was old and he looked old, but he had a content look on his face. It was almost as if he was smiling and that surprised Evelyn. _How come he looks so happy? Surely it's not because of the wedding. Maybe he and his wife finally had sexual relations last night and he couldn't wait to tell the whole world about it, _she thought and almost laughed out loud thinking that, but she was able to control herself, thank goodness!

The priest had short gray hair and he was holding the Bible in his hands, in front of his chest. He had on a long black robe and a white-collar band around his neck. He was waiting very patiently for the bride to finally make her way down the aisle to the groom so that he could finally speak the words that everyone was, patiently or impatiently, waiting to hear. Then Evelyn's gaze settled upon her dearest love, William Turner; once Evelyn had settled her eyes on him that was enough to stop all time even for all eternity.

Evelyn suddenly felt like she wanted to stop breathing all together. She felt like she wanted to just get up from her seat, run down the aisle towards him, and kiss him full on his lips. But she stopped herself because she knew she couldn't do that; not now on his wedding day, not in front of the whole town of Port Royal, and not ever! At that last thought she became sad and she felt like she wanted to cry right then and there, but somehow she didn't. _'He looks so handsome and beautiful,' _Evelyn thought as she stared at him. It seemed like she could never stop staring at him. She felt like she could stare at him forever and that will still never be enough for her.

Will stood proud and tall; his dark-brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nap of his neck. His chocolate-brown eyes were filled with love and desire. As Evelyn looked into his eyes, she started to melt and her heart started to pound rapidly. However, she realized that that look of love and desire was not meant for her; it was meant for another. Evelyn continued to stare at Will. She scrutinized every single detail of him and took it all in. She only hoped that Will wouldn't turn to look at her and catch her staring at him so intently. Even though she was seated in the fourth row; Will could still catch her eye.

Will's arms were folded across his chest and he was looking straight ahead towards the back doors. He was waiting patiently for Elizabeth to appear with her father, Governor Swann, so that they could start walking down the aisle. Will stood straight with his legs and feet only slightly apart for balance to keep from falling backwards. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow tie. He had on a nice camisole white shirt, that Evelyn could see slightly, and nicely black polished shoes.

Now after having scrutinized Will so intently, Evelyn really wanted to stop breathing and to just die altogether. There was only one word that she could think of that would best describe how Will looked and that was: _Beautiful!_ She just couldn't get enough of him. She completely wanted to melt and turn into a pile of fertilizer. At the very sight of him she wanted to do that. She just wanted to die at the wonderful essence that was Will, but of course she couldn't and didn't.

Evelyn finally came to her senses that she had stared for far too long, but before she could completely turn away her gaze, Will caught her eyes. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Then he gave her: a heart-warming, magnificent, and beautiful smile; the smile that she fell in love with six years ago. Six years ago Evelyn was fourteen years old. She liked then loved William Turner. Now she was twenty and she was still madly and deeply in love with him and on his wedding day mind you!

Evelyn gave him her best, beautiful smile that she could muster, knowing that it will probably be the last time he would ever smile at her like that again. All the while she felt her heart breaking and felt that she wanted to cry again so she quickly broke the gaze between the two of them. She felt that his eyes were still upon her, looking at her. Evelyn felt how his eyes turned from a look of happiness to a look of concern, wondering what had happened to make her break the gaze so quickly.

However, Evelyn didn't turn back towards him for fear that she would lose herself in his eyes and he would see how much she truly loved him. Will could always look into a person's eyes and be able to look into that person's soul and know the truth, even hers. So with one look, he could break any walls and/or barriers that she had placed like they were scared lambs waiting to be slaughtered.

However, Evelyn didn't want him to look into her soul this time. It would just be too much for her to handle and she didn't think that her heart could bear anymore hurt or pain. She stared down the aisle and she could see that Governor Swann and Elizabeth Swann were waiting for the wedding march to begin. Evelyn felt Wills' gaze turning quickly from her to Elizabeth. And for some reason, now she wondered what had happened to the bridesmaids. _This is what happens when I think about Will. I lose track of everything around me and don't pay attention, _Evelyn sighed and thought to herself.

Evelyn loved the fact that she could lose track because of Will, but her heart started to break some more. Will wouldn't lose track because of her; he would lose track because of Elizabeth. She quickly stopped thinking about Will and Elizabeth. Her attention went back to the bridesmaids and to where they were standing at the front of the altar. There they were standing and holding the bouquet of flowers that each one of them had. Evelyn stopped for a while and just stared at how stunning they all looked.

They were dressed very elegantly and beautifully. Their hair were piled up and sleeked back into very large curls. All of them wore beautiful royal blue dresses that exposed their necks and shoulders and that flowed straight to the floor. They all had on white gloves that reached their elbows, they wore black high-heeled shoes, and they all wore diamond earrings and necklaces. Watching the bridesmaids, Evelyn felt slightly envious towards them. She wished that she were one of them that were wearing one of those dresses.

_Well, I may not like Elizabeth, but she knows what dresses and colors her bridesmaids should wear. She has some wonderful fashion experience, _Evelyn sighed and thought to herself. However, she stared down and looked to see how she compared to the bridesmaids. She came to the conclusion that, although the bridesmaids looked stunning, she looked pretty enchanting herself. Evelyn admitted that sometimes she really didn't like the way she looked or dressed, but that did not stop her from being who she really was as a person. It also did not stop her from being a human being on the inside and on the outside. She had chocolate-brown hair with a few natural golden streaks. It was nicely sleeked back and swept up high upon her head while at the same time making a few curls fall down to frame her face.

Evelyn had big, deep hazel-brown eyes and long, almost curly eyelashes. She wore pearl earrings and a pearl necklace that her mother gave to her on her sixteenth birthday. It was Evelyn's great-grandmothers' pearls and it had been passed on from her to her daughter until it finally came to Evelyn.

Evelyn's great-grandmother, Caroline Taylor, received them from her husband, Matthew Taylor, on their wedding night. They were a token of his undying love and devotion to her. He never stopped loving her, not even when she died of pneumonia one winter's day after almost thirty years of being married to each other. He never married again and when he died, he was buried right beside her. Their love story was told to their children to their children until her mother told it to Evelyn. Evelyn felt so happy and lucky to have such a priceless heirloom handed down to her from her mother and coming all the way from her great-grandmother, Caroline. Evelyn loved her story and never got tired of hearing it. She only hoped that she could have a man that would love her; the way Matthew loved Caroline.

Evelyn thought that it would be Will, but it looked like that was never going to happen and her heart sank because of that. She tried to block the sadness that was creeping inside of her and she thought back to how she looked like, all dressed up for Elizabeth's wedding. Evelyn wore a wonderful, beautiful, shimmering, long lavender dress. It was cut a little low, exposing her neck and shoulders. It was almost like the bridesmaids dresses, but it was a different style. She wore short, white gloves, she had a matching lavender purse to go with her dress, and she wore beautiful, white high-heeled shoes.

_Well, I look very beautiful and magnificently; and why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I compliment myself? I deserve to be complimented just like any other young and respectable lady in this chapel and in this town; the town of Port Royal, _Evelyn thought to herself, after she looked at what she wore and how she faired. She then was jerked out of her train of thought by the first notes of the wedding march and by the man at the organ who started to play the song. She quickly stood up, as Governor Swann and Elizabeth Swann were getting ready to make their way down the aisle.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Uh-oh; evil cliffhanger, eh? Well, sorry but that's all you'll all get until next time. Read and review. Let me know what you guys think. I would really love and highly appreciate your comments, concerns, suggestions, questions, statements, and constructive criticisms. I love you all. Until next time; later, everyone.


	2. To Tortuga

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. Walt Disney owns the **Pirates of the Caribbean** theme ride while Gore Verbinski, Jerry Bruckheimer, and the producers and screenwriters also own the **Pirates of Caribbean** movies.

Again, I don't own anything because _if_ I _did_, which I _don't_, then I would be filthy, stinking rich by now, but I'm not. No coyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**Warning:**_ The dialogue for the second chapter is from my own imagination and creation. However, if you don't have anything nice to write after you have finished reading my story, then kindly go away please.

Keep in mind that flames _will _be laughed at and will _only_ serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know that it will help me out in the long run. Anyway read, review, and enjoy: happy reading everyone.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **_To Tortuga

* * *

Leaning forward past the other people, Evelyn saw Elizabeth walking down the aisle in her gorgeous white wedding dress. The dress was cut low, exposing her neck, shoulders, and outline of her chest. Around her neck she wore a big, beautiful, sparkling diamond necklace that was even more gorgeous than the bridesmaids' necklaces.

_I am absolutely amazed. White is the correct shade for her, _Evelyn thought as Elizabeth made her way up the aisle with a beaming Governor Swann as her escort.

As Elizabeth took her place at the altar, across from Will, Evelyn sat downand looked at the both of them. She stared at their eyes. She stared at Will's eyes and at Elizabeth's eyes. She saw how they both exchanged a look of, well, to be truthful, a look of pure love.

At this point, the priest already started to talk. He was saying something about how marriage was one of the highest expressions of a couple's love and so on and so forth. He then started to tell a story from the Bible where God stated the importance of marriage.

Normally Evelyn would have listened to this part since she was a little religious, but she started to not listen to what the priest was saying. She knew that what he was saying was very important, but his voice sounded very dull and monotonous. He was quite boring to listen to and talking the way he did just made her want to throw a book at him.

Evelyn started to think about Will again. How, when she and Will were little children, used play outside together. They used to do everything together, Evelyn and Will. She used talk about her parents (mostly hers since it was very hard for him to talk about his father), what they would do and be when they would grow up, and other mindless things children would talk about.

Evelyn remembered how her mom and dad used to invite Will for supper, occasionally. Will always loved Evelyn's moms' cooking, especially her wonderful cookies. He had always tried to sneak into the kitchen to snatch a few cookies. However, her mom had always caught him and told him to wait until after supper. He used to always give her the puppy-dog eyes look. Evelyn's mom had a soft spot for that look and gave him a cookie every time

Evelyn smiled at that memory because that was one memory that she will never forget. Eventually, Evelyn and Will had started to grow older and spent less and less time together. He had been learning the trade of being a blacksmith from his guardian, Mr. Brown so that took up most of his time. She had understood that and had tried to visit whenever she could.

However, they had promised each other to always be there for one another no matter what. The other part of his time was Elizabeth. He had become more and more enamored with her with each passing year. Evelyn's heart would break a little more with each passing year; having to see him look at Elizabeth the way Evelyn looked at him was quite unbearable most of the time. And Evelyn wished with all her heart that it was her that he looked at like that.

The priest next words brought Evelyn back to the present. He said, "Bring forth the rings." A cute little boy, who could have been no more than four-years old, walked forward and handed the priest the rings.

"Elizabeth and Will have decided to write their own vows. They will now recite them," the priest said.

Evelyn decided that she wanted to listen to this part so she actually started to pay attention. She leaned a little forward in her seat and listened intently.

Elizabeth started speaking, "William, from the moment we first met, I always knew that you were a special person. Since that day I have come to know you as a kind, courageous, generous, and loving man. Now our love as grown so much that the only place it can take us to is marriage. So with this ring I promise to love, cherish, and care for you until death us do part."

Then she put the ring and his finger and he looked like he didn't want it there.

Evelyn looked at his face, at that moment, and she frowned. A moment ago, when he looked at Elizabeth, he looked at her with love. However, now he looked like he did not want this marriage to happen. He looked like he didn't even love Elizabeth anymore.

_Oh. My. Goodness. Of course he still loves Elizabeth. Do not get any hopeful thoughts just because of one look Evelyn_, Evelyn scolded herself.

Then all of a sudden and for some strange reason, fate intervened and knocked Evelyn's purse out of her hands. Now under normal circumstances, it would not have made that much sound. However, in the silence of the chapel, it sounded like the running of the bulls in Spain.

Will looked up at Evelyn and smiled that heart-melting, knee-weakening, brain-numbing smile that she saw before when he first looked at her before the ceremony started.

Then she smiled back at him politely, gave him one of those what-can-you-do looks, and muttered a few apologies to the people next to her as she picked up her purse from the floor and sat back down.

Elizabeth then cleared her throat to get his attention and focus back on the wedding ceremony and vows. Even though Evelyn thought that everyone in the chapel knew that his mind was not on his wedding ceremony.

After Evelyn realized at this fact herself, she began to get even more confused and a little scared at the thought that Will might actually be thinking about her instead of his wedding ceremony.

_He can not possibly be thinking about me or even remotely as anything as close to me. He is thinking about Elizabeth and the wedding ceremony. He has to think about them. Oh, good grief Evelyn. Pull yourself together, _Evelyn thought to herself. Before she started to think some more, Will started to speak.

Will cleared his throat and coughed a few times before he started, "Uh, ahem, sorry, uh, Elizabeth from the first day I laid my eyes on your wonderful, beautiful face, I began to fall in love with you and that love has grown with time. Now you make me feel more alive, loved, and energized than any other person I have ever met before in my entire life. You truly are a guiding light in my life and for that I am more grateful than words could ever express to you. So now with this ring I pledge my love, devotion, and undying gratitude to you."

His vows were so beautiful and moving that Evelyn felt tears starting to come to her eyes, threatening to spill over and to run down on her face. Now more than ever, she wanted to be the one those vows were meant to; not Elizabeth, but her. Then he slid the obnoxiously large ring onto her finger and she looked at it like she loved it more than life itself.

_He cannot go through with this. Please, dear Lord, do not let him go through with this, _Evelyn thought as she looked at both Elizabeth and Will.

Then Evelyn shouted in her head and said, _Oh, for Heaven's sake. I thought that? Oh, for the life of William I can not believe I thought such a thing._

_Well, of course you thought such a thing, you silly goose of a girl. Goodness gracious child you are in love with him. What are you so afraid of? Why are you so afraid to admit your true feelings for the little fool? _Evelyn rationally thought.

It was like there was a battle inside Evelyn's mind. There was a part of her that panicked at the thought that Will might be in love with her that was why he seemed to look like he did not want to go on with the wedding.

Then there was this other part of her that was calm, rational, and tried to convince the majority of her-self that there was truly hope that Will was in love with her too.

Oblivious to her thoughts, even though it looked like he was having the same ones, Will continued to look at Elizabeth.

Evelyn looked at him with yet another confused stare. _Hold on and let me retrace back my footsteps. Will is having the same thoughts as me? Lord. Help me now. He could not possibly have the same thoughts as me. Could he? _Evelyn thought again. _Oh, bollocks. Never mind. It is absolutely too complicated for my own liking, _Evelyn exclaimed in her mind.

The ceremony continued on as the priest began to speak, "Now that you have exchanged your vows and rings, Elizabeth Rachel Swann, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Then with a look in her eyes so happy that you knew this was what she was waiting for her entire life, she said, "I do."

The priest then turned to Will and said, "William James Turner, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Do keep in mind that ever since he said his vows, Evelyn sat there and whispered to herself, "He simply can not go through with this. Please do not let him go through with this."

Then Will did something that surprised Evelyn and the rest of the chapel very much; after he hesitated and looked back and forth between Evelyn and Elizabeth. (Goodness gracious did he surprise her).

He looked right at Evelyn and said, "I...I...do not."

A very audible and practically simultaneous gasp went up through the entire chapel at this last remark.

Elizabeth looked at him like he had just lost his marbles. Evelyn looked at him with her mouth open and with her eyes as if they were about to fall out of their sockets at any moment. She really did not expect that from him at all.

Then in the crowd someone started to scream, "Are you bloody mad!"

Then it was followed by another person yelling, "You confounded git!"

After a few more random outbursts, some of which were directed at Evelyn like: "This is your entire fault!" while Will managed to get everyone's attention.

He then started to explain, "Elizabeth, I love you more than life itself. Really I do, but I just don't want to tie you down into a loveless marriage. Also, there is someone else."

He finished, looked up at Evelyn with those chocolate-brown eyes of his, and she saw hope. Not hope that Elizabeth wouldn't be mad at him, but hope that she would not be angry with him for making it seem like she were the reason that the most lavish wedding Port Royal has ever seen was ending incomplete.

_There is someone else? Me? Sweet... mother's... tooth. He is in love with me, since when? _Evelyn yelled so many thoughts in her mind that she felt like her head was going to explode.

Elizabeth followed his gaze towards Evelyn with tears and mascara running down her face. She picked up her frilly, gorgeous wedding dress and stomped over to...exactly where Evelyn was seated!

Now Evelyn was normally not one to scare easily, but she knew that even hell hath no fury like a woman scorned so this was obviously hell at its worst.

So she stomped over to Evelyn, looking ever so gorgeous in her white dress, and said, "I love William, which means I want him to be happy, even if it means that he has to leave me at the altar for another woman," she looked back at him with loving eyes.

Then she turned back to her and said, "However, I swear to you, with God as my witness, if you break his heart I will snap your bloody neck into fifteen distant pieces. Understand?"

She didn't even wait for an answer before she stormed off down the aisle alarmingly fast, to say she was wearing one of those incredibly binding corsets.

Now Elizabeth's father was the one who was wearing the white mask of shock, surprised that his lovely daughter was even capable of such violent thoughts.

All the same, he turned to William and said, "I knew she should have married the Commodore," before he ran over to Evelyn and apologized for his daughter's rash behavior.

He said, "The rush of sadness and anger, you know, it can make a woman crazy." Then he followed the trail of white tulle to comfort his hurting daughter.

Now Will turned and apologized to everyone for ruining the wedding. Then he said that there was still going to be a reception at the Governor's house that might happen if anyone wanted to go. After all of this, Evelyn was left sitting there, still staring as if she had been shocked by an incredibly large eel and seemed as if she would never fully recover.

Finally, Evelyn stood up, walked over to where Will stood (which was somewhere relatively in the middle of the chapel), and looked into his eyes. He looked right back at her.

There were so many questions that Evelyn wanted to ask him that she didn't even know where to begin. She began to open her mouth, but he silenced her by placing two fingers onto her lips. He shook his head at her as if to imply that they would talk about everything later.

He said, "Evelyn, I'll explain everything later, but at this moment I have one question to ask you."

"What do you want to ask me, Will?" she asked him.

"Evelyn, may I kiss you?" He asked her.

Evelyn looked up at him and he looked down at her, waiting patiently for her to answer him back. "Yes, Will. You may," she said.

She smiled at him and he returned her smile with one of his own.

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered his head towards her and kissed her gently and tenderly on the lips.

She kissed him back tenderly and like she had wanted to for so very long. Now she didn't know exactly how long that kiss lasted. However, when she finally let go and looked around, the chapel was empty, except for one drunken pirate.

He started clapping, saying, "Good show, Will…very, very good show. So now how's about you and your new lass come with me and me crew to Tortuga to celebrate your new...uh...relationship?"

Then Will looked at Evelyn and asked, "Do you want to?"

And she of course knew that he loved the sea and that it was where he belonged, so she said, "To Tortuga."

* * *

**A/N:** I had a lot of fun helping Mima out with this chapter, so if you have any comments (even flames for this chapter, I could use constructive criticism) just comment on this chapter or IM me at AOL ipurdierthanu586.

* * *

_**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers:**_

**Milou: Orlando's Hot Chick: **and** Arein**.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I had fun waiting for Ashley to finish writing it. Anyway, all comments, concerns, questions, suggestions, statements, and constructive criticisms are definitely and highly appreciated. I love you all. Until next time; later, everyone.


End file.
